O Elo Frágil
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: É um elo, mas de alguma coisa facilmente derretível. Se é que a sensação de quentinho e confortável serve pra indicar alguma coisa. Presente para a Chibi Anne


**O Elo Frágil**

O plano é completamente à prova de erros. Cada uma das partes do plano é um dos elos da corrente de aço sólido, e ela servirá para enforcar Simba quando chegaar a hora.

Mas, de algum jeito, eu sinto que talvez meu aro não seja de aço, não seja tão sólido assim.

É um elo, mas de alguma coisa facilmente derretível.

"Kovu, vamos logo!"

_Facilmente_ derretível. Se é que a sensação de quentinho e confortável quando estou ao lado de Kiara serve pra indicar alguma coisa. _Quentinho e confortável_? Eu pensei isso. Scar me proteja, essas não são exatamente as palavras de um assassino.

Mas voltando à Kiara.

Mais uma das nossas aulas de caça e sim, ela continua um completo fracasso.

"Certo. Agora, com calma... Não pise em nenhum graveto..." Eu sussurro, me abaixando na grama, bem perto de um enorme grupo de gazelas. Ela me segue. "Tem que pegá-los de surpresa. O menor ruído pode levar ag―"

_AH!_... Ok, isso pode não ter pegado as _gazelas_ de surpresa, mas me pegou. Ela se joga no ar de repente, num salto muito maior que ela, direto no quadrúpede mais próximo. No caso... eu.

Ela ri, as duas patas em cima da minha juba. Isso está ficando mais horrível e mais maravilhoso a cada minuto.

"O que está _fazendo_?!"

"Você disse que o elemento surpresa era fundamental." Ela responde, claramente se exibindo. "Ahá, te peguei!"

Eu suspiro com meu melhor tom entediado, mas na verdade estou me controlando para não sorrir. O que, em nome de Scar, está acontecendo?

"E agora, como _eu_ tenho a sua jugular bem perto da minha garra," Apenas para enfatizar seu ponto, ela enfia a pata direita no meio da minha juba. Isso torna bem óbvio o fato de que ela não tem a _menor idéia_ de onde é um jugular, pois ela está apontando só para um ponto aleatório do meu pescoço. "posso decidir o destino do meu prisioneiro!"

E então ela tenta rir malignamente. Há. Se ela chama isso de risada maligna, é porque ela nunca conheceu a minha mãe.

"O prisioneiro tem o direito de falar." Declara, como se estivesse me fazendo um grande favor. Seus olhos amarelos brilham de divertimento, então, talvez, essas situação não seja tão ruim assim, porque é lindo de olhar.

Mas eu _não pensei_ isso. Claro que não. Está tudo dentro da sua cabeça.

Hey, espíritos dos reis que habitam as estrelas, que tal uma ajuda aqui?

"Certo, certo," Digo, parecendo bastante entediado. Espero. "qual será o meu destino?"

Ela sorri, quase malignamente. "Vejamos... vou pensar em algo bem cruel para você..." A pata no meu pescoço aperta um pouco. Ela não sabe onde é a jugular mas, se continuar assim, vai me matar por asfixia. "Os crocodilos? Não... pobres crocodilos... Então que tal..."

O que ela vai―

Ah.

_Ah._

Ela repentinamente abaixou a cabeça e lambeu meu rosto. Meu cérebro pára de funcionar. Antes que eu processe a informação―o que deve ter levado algum tempo, admitamos―, ela já saiu de cima de mim e está pulando, rindo, em direção á pedra do reino.

Eu recupero um pouco de compostura. Saio da minha ridícula posição deitada e meuS olhos não estão mais do tamanho de ovos de calau. Me sento, e ainda consigo vê-la desaparecendo ao longe. Talvez esse seja o melhor dia da minha vida até agora.

_Caramba_! Por Scar, Mufasa, ciclo da vida ou quem quer que seja.

_Isso não estava nos planos._

**X**

**N/A: Exclusivamente para a Chibi Anne, sobrinha querida, e ninguém tasca!**

**Ela não tem idéia do **_**quão**_** feliz eu fiquei quando ela me dedicou **_**Espectros**_**. Fiquei sorrindo feito uma idiota e, quando pessoas perguntavam se estava tudo bem via telefone ou MSN, as minhas respostas altamente contentes fizeram mais de uma pessoa perguntar se eu tinha recebido alguma proposta de casamento ou passado na fuvest...**

**Enfim, eu decidi aproveitar que a Lila se encarregou desta tarefa da gincana MDF e fazer algo pra retribuir o presente!**

**Espero que ela goste e, se houver mais algum leitor (improvável, tipo que nem **_**existia**_** a sessão de LK em português até Espectros...), tomara que tenham se divertido também **

**Sim, eu estou contente apesar de ser madrugada. Aproveitem, pois não verão muito mais N/As uinhas tão animadas.**

**Kisskiss. Reviews?**


End file.
